Les Démons de Minuit
by Niea-chan
Summary: Severus Snape, en pleine balade nocturne, pense, pense, et découvre ... [Yaoi] [Lemon] [Finie]
1. Decouvertes Nocturnes

**Les Démons de Minuit**

Auteur : Niea

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Inclassable (mais un peu beaucoup passionnement Yaoi), Lemon, OOC.

Couples : Gniahaha

Disclaimer : Bon, les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Mme JK Rowling, je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, et tout et tout (j'ai l'étrange impression de me répéter à chaque fois, non ?).

Commentaire : Bon … Oui, oui, j'ai honte, ce titre est ridicule (la chanson me fait bien marrer, mais, au fond, elle est bien ridicule aussi, avouons le), et la fic ne risque pas de voler bien plus haut. MAIS (il y en a toujours un), il est tard, je suis fatiguée, je suis en vacances et, par dessus le marché, j'ai envie d'écrire un lemon … Donc … Je sais, à force, je ne suis plus pardonnable … (mais bon, ca me fait bien rire d'écrire des lemons).

Fic dediée a ma Boubouchi, petite lâcheuse qui était censée me donner une piste pour cette fic, et qui s'est lâchement défilée en allant au cinéma (ou je ne sais ou d'autre) : voilà, Monstro, le fruit de ton indifférence ! (c'est plus facile de s'en prendre aux autres qu'à soi même quand on écrit des trucs comme ca ...).

**Chapitre 1 : Decouvertes nocturnes.**

Severus Snape se baladait dans les couloirs. Non, il ne se baladait pas, un Snape ne se balade pas, il marchait tranquillement à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité d'esprit, et, à la limite, d'un rôdeur indésirable à cette heure ci, qui, lui avait decidé de se balader, alors qu'il ne devrait pas.

Car, oui, à 11 heures, 46 minutes, et 27 secondes du soir, on ne se balade pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard, surtout quand on a cours le lendemain (à part lui, mais lui, ne se baladait pas). Bref, s'il pouvait tombait sur un élève fugueur de dortoir, il serait absolument ravi de passer ses nerfs dessus, peu importe la manière (menaces de mort, points en moins, promesses suaves de tortures inimaginables, heures de retenues se comptant par mois entiers, tout les moyens étaient bons).

Mais ce soir paraissait particulierement calme, et déserté de vagabonds. Dommage, il aurait bien retirer quelques points a Gryffondor, juste pour le plaisir. Ce genre de chose lui faisait toujours le plus grand bien, plus moral que physique d'ailleurs.

Du côté physique, il se serait bien assouvi d'une manière plutot différente. Le joli petit cul de Potter lui faisait de plus en plus envie, et il le sentait douloureusement à chacun de ses cours avec les Gryffondors et Serpentards de Sixième Année.

Petit crétin, quelle idée d'être aussi bien foutu ! En plus, les entraînements bien trop fréquents de Quidditch ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son malheur (mais à la plus grande joie des yeux). Pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi musclé et agréable à regarder, à passer son temps à faire le guignol sur un balai, plutôt que d'essayer d'étudier les Potions.

Il n'était pas contre des cours particulier avec le garcon, mais il avait pas mal de boulot sur les bras en ce moment, entre les devoirs a corriger, ses cours, son cher Maître qui ne se décidait toujours pas a crever, Dumbledore qui le surcharger de missions pour l'Ordre. Il était plutôt occupé en ce moment. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas sa nervosité, ni le score des Gryffondors. Il retirait quotidiennement une petite trentaine de points a la Maison honnie (une cinquantaine dans ses bons jours), trouvant un prétexte quelconque dès qu'il surprenait Potter dans un couloir.

Et le morveux ne semblait le détester que plus encore. C'était mieux ainsi, c'est ce qu'il s'obstinait a se répéter depuis qu'il le voyait grandir, évoluer, gagner en beauté et en grâce chaque jours de son existence.

Pourquoi fallait il donc qu'il se soit emouraché ainsi de ce gamin ?

Car oui, en plus, ce n'était pas un simple désir sexuel, une envie de s'assouvir dans ce corps jeune et tentant, mais bien de l'amour, qu'il ressentait pour l'adolescent. Et il se demandait sincèrement comment il en était venu à ressentir de pareils sentiments pour Harry Potter, fils du détesté feu James Potter, et qui, par dessus le marché, lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau.

Seuls ses yeux, ces magnifiques yeux verts que le gamin avait hérité de sa mère, et qui faisaient baver de désir le digne Maître de Potions.

Ces yeux qui le fixaient avec haine, dégout, colère, lors de ses cours. Qui semblaient le mépriser au plus haut point. Ils renfermaient la même lueur que ceux du défunt pere du morveux.

Severus poussa un soupir et s'adossa à un mur, pour se remettre les idées en place. Potter ne le verrait jamais autrement que son détesté Professeur de Potions aux cheveux gras et au nez crochu, doué d'une capacité remarquable à faire sauter les points de sa Maison et à lui coller des 0 à tout va. Rien de plus.

Alors, autant arrêter tout de suite de fantasmer sur l'adolescent, dont il avait l'âge d'être le père, et aussi sur ses belles petites fesses, qui devaient être bien fermes et très agréables à caresser, sur cette bouche aux délicates lèvres roses et tentatrices, qui devaient être délicieuses à baiser, cette croupe courbée a souhait, ce …

Merde. Voila qu'il recommencait. Ne pas penser aux formidables atouts du morveux, ni du canon qu'il devait être entre deux draps. Surtout ne pas y penser, sinon il allait devoir rejoindre ses appartements en quatrième vitesse pour aller se calmer sous une douche bien froide. Ce qui n'était pas très recommandé par ces froides soirées de Janvier.

Pourquoi fallait il donc que ce gamin, à peine sorti de l'enfance pour plonger dans l'adolescence, hante ainsi ses pensées ? Il avait appris, s'était obligé a le haïr dès son arrivée à Poudlard, histoire de faire honneur au souvenir de son père, et avait entraîné le jeune homme dans cette haine, avant de ne réaliser lui même au combien il l'aimait et le désirait.

Mais trop tard.

Il l'avait probablement perdu à tout jamais, condamné à s'accrocher a des rêves futiles, à de brûlants souvenirs de voyeurisme dans les douches des vestiaires de Quidditch de l'équipe adversaire de sa Maison (il rougissait encore quand il repensait à la sensualité que pouvait mettre Potter dans cet acte banal).

Harry Potter allait obséder, tourmenter ses rêves et ses plus intimes fantasmes, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Vieux pervers, Severus Snape.

L'homme poussa un nouveau soupir, bien decidé à reprendre sa tournée nocturne pour se distraire l'esprit du morveux. Voilà d'abord, il n'était pas autant accro qu'il ne le paraissait (et le pensait lui même, et le laissait croire), il pouvait parfaitement se passer de Potter dans sa couche et dans ses pensées.

De plus en plus démoralisé, il s'assit sur le sol en poussant un long cri intérieur.

Qu'avait il donc fait à Merlin pour meriter ça !

Il avait toujours bien fait ses devoirs, rangé sa chambre, était devenu un illustre Professeur de Potions dans la grande Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, pas tout le temps tres impartial, mais personne n'est parfait, combattait le Seigneur des Ténèbres (même si celui ci l'ignorait) pour le côté des gentils et des lapins roses.

Et voilà qu'il devenait quasiment dépendant d'un élève, un de ses foutus élèves (Ooooh, nooooon, pas foutu, pas foutu !), au point de ne pas réussir à en dormir la nuit (d'un côté, c'était ça ou être obligé de nettoyer ses draps tout les jours …).

Et Potter, en plus.

Il devait être maudit, ou être né sous une mauvaise étoile.

Une méchante fée lui avait lancé un sort au berceau.

Ou alors, c'était le Fatum, et là, il était vraiment mal barré.

Dans tout les cas, il était perdant, et toujours aussi torturé par la présence insolente du petit Dieu qu'il désirait jour et nuit à ses côtés.

De plus, Potter était probablement hétéro, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu faire la cour à Cho Chang (beurk) une bonne partie de l'année. Quelle idée de tourner autour d'un truc pareil, même Miss Je-Sais-Tout était plus intéressante, moins éprise de sa propre image et plus intelligente. Bon, elle ne faisait pas de Quidditch, mais ca pouvait toujours s'arranger …

Lui, par contre, ne s'arrangeait pas, il était quasiment en train de jouer les marieuses entre Potter et Granger. Granger était avec Wealsey, et Harry à lui, d'abord.

Hors de question de le laisser à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même, cette jolie petite peau rosée ne pouvait être caressée que par lui. Et il ne parlait pas de ces lèvres …

Ne pas penser a Potter.

Ne pas penser a Potter.

Ne pas penser a Potter.

Ne pas penser a Potter.

Severus s'écroula un peu plus bas sur le sol avec un couinement plaintif.

Son cerveau répétait un unique mot qui résumait toute sa situation : "Pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi pourquoi ? "

James Potter devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe.

Cette situation devenait un véritable supplice à mesure que les jours passaient. Il ne pouvait plus croiser le jeune homme sans le désirer ardemment, se faisant violence pour ne pas l'entraîner dans un coin sombre des cachots pour lui faire goûter aux joies de la Luxure.

Et ce petit poison ne semblait même pas réaliser l'état à la limite du supportable dans lequel il le mettait par sa seule présence.

Se mordant violement la levre infèrieure, il posa ses mains à plat sur son entrejambe tendue, douloureuse.

Au désir trop longtemps ignoré et inassouvi.

"Harry ... "

Il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer le garcon lacivement étendu entre ses cuisses, tenant son sexe à pleine main pour mieux le pomper. Cette scène, il en avait rêvé, il se l'était imaginé un nombre incalculable de fois en long, en large et en travers.

Son membre brûlant pénétrant dans l'antre vierge du Gryffondor, étroit, chaud.

Les gémissements qu'il pousserait en une telle situation.

Il fallait réelement qu'il pense à autre chose sinon il allait finir par souiller ses vêtements (l'inconvénient de ne pas porter de sous vêtements tout les jours).

Au bord de la dépression, se répétant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il aille se jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie car il avait des élèves qui avaient des examens en approche, il se releva et épousseta ses vêtements.

Il allait être temps de rentrer, il n'avait plus le courage ni l'envie de battre les pavés froids des couloirs du Château à la recherche d'un misérable vermisseau inconscient des dangers qu'il courrait à faire une balade nocture.

Et lui allait aller se mettre eu pieu en espérant pouvoir trouver un sommeil paisible, et non habité de rêves érotiques où il faisait découvrir à son élève un art bien différent de celui des Potions.

Alors qu'il s'apprètait à tourner les talons pour rejoindre ses quartiers, un bruit etouffé parvint à ses oreilles.

Un bruit qui lui fit faire un superbe demi tour en un seul bond.

L'esprit aux aguets, le Professeur tendit l'oreille dans l'espoir de l'entendre à nouveau, afin de lui confirmer la présence d'un intrus en ces lieux.

A nouveau, le même son, à peine audible pour un autre être que Severus Snape, troubla le calme des Donjons, à 11 heures 59 minutes et 57 secondes.

Un sourire dèmoniaque apparut sur les lèvres fines du Maitre des Potions quand la trotteuse de sa montre atteint le 12 du cadran.

Minuit, l'heure du crime.

Ricanant intèrieurement, Severus s'approcha à pas de loup de l'endroit d'où se trahissaient les même sons, qui lui parvenaient avec de plus en plus de précisions, sans qu'il ne puisse pour autant en déterminer l'origine.

L'heure du crime ... Severus n'allait pas en commettre un (à part pour les imbéciles qui pensaient que retirer 250 points à Gryffondor en était un, mais il n'en faisait pas parti, donc son esprit était détaché de ce que l'être humain appelle les remords).

Mais, peut être que c'était un élève qui perpétrait actuellement un forfait ... Pourquoi pas ... Il y avait des psychopates nevrosés partout, on était à l'abri nul part, même pas entre les murs de Poudlard (surtout entre les murs de Poudlard ...).

Si seulement c'était la saloperie de Rusard qui en était la victime, il filerait volontiers un coup de main à la bonne âme qui s'était finalement decidée à débarasser le monde de cette horreur ambulante. Ce truc pouvait à la limite servir de sujet d'études à un quelconque Sorcier un peu farfelu, mais rien de plus. Lui même n'était pas tranquille quand il voulait effectuer ses rondes de nuit et que Gargamel et Azräel traînaient dans les parages.

Dans tout les cas, assassin de l'horrible bestiole ou non, un rôdeur se trouvait actuellement dans les couloirs, alors qu'il n'aurait pas du y être, et allait en pâtir ! Foi de Severus Snape !

Il se faufila dans l'ultime couloir et se plaqua contre un mur, devinant la présence du mystérieux visiteur des cachots à à peine quelques mètres de lui. Tiens, il se trouvait dans le couloir qui menait à sa salle de Potions. L'affreux gamin qui avait osé faire un tel affront allait payer.

Jubilant de joie et d'impatience, Severus se pencha sur le coin du mur, tout en veillant à ne pas révéler sa propre présence, et jeta un coup d'oeil au sombre couloir.

Hohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoho.

"..."

"Aaaaahnn ... "

"..."

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO.

A suivre.

Chapitre tres court, comparé à mes 15 interminables pages habituelles, mais j'ai envie de changer un peu ... Cette fic ne sera d'ailleurs pas longue, 2 à 3 chapitres je dirais ... En gros, l'installation du lemon, le lemon et voilà. Chtite review ?

* * *


	2. A genoux, Potter

Les Dmons de Minuit

Auteur : Niea

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : Inclassable (mais un peu beaucoup passionnement Yaoi), Lemon, OOC.

Couples : Gniahaha (manifestation abrutie de l'auteur qui l'est tout autant).

Disclaimer : Bon, les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Mme JK Rowling, je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, et tout et tout (j'ai l'étrange impression de me répéter à chaque fois, non ?).

Commentaire : Bon … Oui, oui, j'ai honte, ce titre est ridicule (la chanson me fait bien marrer, mais, au fond, elle est bien ridicule aussi, avouons le), et la fic ne risque pas de voler bien plus haut. MAIS (il y en a toujours un), il est tard, je suis fatiguée, je suis en vacances et, par dessus le marché, j'ai envie d'écrire un lemon … Donc … Je sais, à force, je ne suis plus pardonnable … (mais bon, ca me fait bien rire d'écrire des lemons).

Lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon.

Reviews

Artemis : La voila ! J espere qu elle va te plaire !

Bouboutix : ... T arretes de raconter ta vie dans les reviews oui ? (desolee, t es allee faire du foot, et pas au cine)(Alim, c est pas le frere de Said qui etait dans ma classe en primaire ?) En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review (malgre les betises que tu peux y raconter, elle m a bien fait rire ...).

Petite grenouille : Merci beaucoup !

Jenni944 : T inquietes je m en occupes bien de Sevy ;) (enfin la c est plus moi ... mouehehehehehe ...), merci pour la review !

Crackos : PWP ? Roooooh, quand meme pas ... Si ? Bon ... Erm ... Merci pour ta review !

Galouz : Hohohohohohohohohohohoho (non, j en rajoute pas une couche), merci beaucoup pour ta review, j espere que la suite va te plaire aussi !

Tama : Voila la suite ! Merci !

Sahada : Merci beaucoup !

Vif d'or : Merci ! J espere que mes autres fics t ont plu aussi !

Isabelle4ever : Merci ! Des impatients ? Ou ?

Farahon : Voila, un peu plus long ! Le suivant le sera peut etre encore un peu plus ... A voir si j ai de l inspiration (mais ca devrait aller je pense ...) Merci !

Elessar13 : Rooh, c est tres bien, HP, raleuse va ...

Zahik : Sadique ? Moi ? (bat innocemment des paupieres) ... Les auteurs de fics doivent avoir des genes communs avec les profs de sport alors (je ne vois pas comment on peut appeler autrement que du sadisme le fait d obliger a courir de pooovres petits etudiants sous la pluie ...). Sinon, non, t inquietes, c est pas Rusard, c est juste Hagrid qui vient de croiser Fudge et qui lui raconte les derniers potins (mais non, ya pas de sadique ici, promis). Merci !

**Chapitre 2 : A genoux, Potter.**

HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, donc.

Severus, littéralement pendu à son coin de mur, admira la scène qui se présentait à ses yeux.

Cela, sans exagérer, dépassait ses rêves les plus fous. Les mots ne suffisaient même pas à décrire ce qu'il voyait. C'etait tout bonnement merveilleux.

Il avait failli tomber dans les pommes quand il avait l'apercu, mais, avait décidé que c'etait tout simplement trop bête de manquer tout ca, alors, oreilles dressées, il matait.

Il matait ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé de mater.

Appuyé contre la porte de sa salle de Potions, Potter, oui, oui, Potter, le vrai, se … Gouuuaaaaaaargh …

Le Professeur, au bord de la crise d'épilepsie, se laissa tomber sur le sol.

Que faisait donc Potter à une heure pareille, devant sa porte, à se … à s'occuper de choses que l'on fait hbituellement en privé, et tout ca sans la moindre crainte d'être attrapé. Rusard, son horrible bestiole, et lui même rôdaient facilement dans les couloirs la nuit, et le garcon était bien placé pour le savoir, s'étant fait chopé un nombre incalculable de fois.

Un nouveau gémissement frappa ses oreilles, et il se reposta aussitot sur son coin de mur, avide de détails visuals et auditifs de l'actuel divertissement auquel se livrait le Survivant..

Harry était toujours installé de la meme manière, à genoux sur le sol dallé. Son beau visage était appuyé contre le bois froid de la porte, présentant de cette manière un profil voluptueux au voyeur.

Les yeux brûlants du Maitre de Potions voyagèrent lentement sur la gorge offerte et palpitante de son élève. Cette gorge qu'il rêvait de goûter, de dévorer. Il apercevait un coin de peau bronzée sous le col ouvert de sa chemise. Chemise qu'il aurait voulu arracher, détruire en tout petit lambeaux afin de pouvoir admirer à sa guise le corps de l'adolescent.

Puis, il remonta à nouveau sur le visage. Ses lunettes tombant de son nez, le Gryffondor avait les yeux clos sous la volupté qui l'envahissait. Ses joues rougies témoignaient qu'il s'y adonner depuis un peu de temps déjà, ou alors qu'il y mettait de la joie.

Severus essaya de reprendre son calme, mais il tomba en muette admiration devant la bouche aux belles lèvres roses, entrouvertes, d'où s'échappaient les gémissements qui allaient causer sa perte.

Harry était tout simplement divin. Et bandant.

Le pantalon soudain très étroit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Severus laissa courir son regard le long des bras de son élève, agités dans un mouvement assez singulier, et, surtout, très reconnaissable.

Il baissa finalement les yeux sur les mains. Ces mains qu'il désirait voir sur son corps. Mais les voir en action sur celui de Potter n'était pas mal non plus. Vraiment pas mal du tout du tout.

Le spectacle de son élève honni et désirè se masturbant devant la porte de sa salle de classe failli faire perdre la tête à Severus Snape.

"Mmmmmhaaaaa ... "

Non, non, pas maintenant, pas dans son pantalon.

Il devait faire quelque chose. Et vite. Sinon, il allait devoir faire une lessive à une heure pareille.

Harry se maintenait à présent d'une main à la porte, transporté par le plaisir, et la jouissance qui n'allait pas tarder à le frapper. Son autre main courait sur son membre, ses testicules, à une allure folle.

Severus songea un instant à imiter le jeune homme, mais il n'en pouvait plus de se contenter d'un plaisir solitaire. Il voulait le partager. Et Potter semblait prêt à s'y adonner également.

Un cri un peu plus fort pressa alors l'homme. Harry n'allait pas tarder à jouir, et il voulait le cueillir avant. Ce serait plus rigolo comme ca.

Il se pencha une dernière fois, et admira le corps tendu, la croupe remuante du Survivant. Son pantalon tombait sur ses fesses, mais pas encore assez pour qu'il puisse avoir une vue parfaite sur l'ensemble des rondeurs du jeune homme. La main plongée dans le pantalon avait encore accéleré son rythme.

Lui même au bord de la jouissance, Snape se leva et respira un grand coup. Ne pas penser à ses jambes qui tremblaient, ni à la bosse qui devait déformer son propre pantalon (sa robe de Sorcier était évidemment la bienvenue).

Harry ne se retenait plus de gémir, de plus en plus lascivement. Il était au bord de la volupté.

C'était le moment.

Severus Snape fit un pas dans le couloir, feignant la surprise, jubilant intèrieurement d'une joie indescriptible pour son esprit de pauvre mortel perdu dans un océan de plaisir..

"Mr Potter ... " siffla t il.

Harry fit un véritable bond et se tourna vers l'arrivant, l'air affolé. Il se rhabilla promptement en voyant les yeux de l'homme parcourir son corps dénudé, mais ne dit rien.

"Merlin ... Alors que je fais une petite balade nocturne (naon, pas balade, j'ai dit), devinez sur qui je tombe ... Mr Harry Potter ... Et visiblement tres occupé, à ce que j'ai pu en juger ... Devant la porte de ma salle de Potions ... "

Bien. Sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Avec un plaisir indéfinissable, il vit le garcon déglutir avec difficulté et ses yeux fuir, à la recherche d'une issue possible. Qu'il ne trouva pas, vu l'air apeuré qu'il affichait peu a peu..

"Je suppose que vous avez une explication à cela, Mr Potter ... "

Severus eut un rictus appréciateur en devinant que le fautif préférait garder le silence plutôt que de balancer son venin habituel. Il était en trop mauvaise position pour cela.

Le Professeur secoua doucement la tête. Puis ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son élève. Effrayés, mais pas vaincus, pas encore. Mais très très très effrayés.

Mais, cette fois ci, Severus ne comptait pas enlever des marmites de points à Gryffondor. Il avait mieux.

Bien mieux.

Il fit signe à Harry de se lever, et se délecta de l'expression qui se peignit sur son visage. Un mélange de désir et de douleur contenus. Il est vrai que cela ne devait pas être très agréable de se mouvoir dans un tel état d'excitation.

Et, contrairement à lui, le Survivant avait eu la bonne idée de ne pas mettre de robe (enfin, bonne idée, ça dépend de quel côté). De ce fait, rien ne pouvait dissimuler la puissante érection qui gonfler son jean au Professeur.

Severus lui aussi était prêt a jouir sur place, tellement le spectacle était merveilleux.

Harry, légèrement appuyé sur le mur pour pouvoir garder son équilibre, le dévisageait avec appréhension, tout en essayant de cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait son entre jambe tendue à l'aide de ses mains.

Severus fit un pas dans sa direction. Comme il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, l'étreindre dans ce couloir. Encore un peu de patience.

Il le toisa un instant de toute sa hauteur, avant de l'éloigner de la porte pour pouvoir l'ouvrir.

Le contact de ses doigts contre le torse brûlant n'avait duré qu'une seconde avant de s'achever, mais il transportait Severus au delà de tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Vite, vite vite, ouvrir la porte.

Il poussa la porte en grand, et, d'un geste théâtrale, invita Harry a pénétrer. Pour mieux admirer les fesses fermes alors qu'il le suivait.

Potter ne semblait pas se soucier de la proximité du corps de son enseignant, plutôt préoccupé par son futur sort et par sa douloureuse érection, toujours comprimée dans son pantalon.

Le souffle court, il regarda l'homme s'installer, lentement, derrière son bureau. Celui ci ne semblait pas pressé de s'occuper de son cas, et se délectait meme de sa gêne.

Un nouveau sourire goguenard étira les lèvres de Snape.

"Alors, Mr Potter ... Avez vous une justification à votre presence en ces lieux, ainsi qu'à vos ... _occupations_ ... "

Cette fois encore, le jeune homme refusa de désserer les lèvres. Obtus, il se tenait tendu face à son Professeur. Severus soupira.

"Vous savez que je vais devoir en informer le Directeur ... Il va sans doute etre déçu de votre comportement ... Vous prêter à de telles activites ... et en tels lieux ... "

Il secoua encore la tête, mimant lui même le désappoitement. Mais il devait avouer qu'il n'en avait rien à cirer de la réaction de Dumbledore, si jamais celui ci l'apprenait un jour.

Le vieux fou l'avait assez fait chier comme ca pour qu'il lui permette de s'amuser un peu.

Il croisa ses longs doigts devant un de ses genoux, qui reposait sur l'autre, et darda à nouveau le jeune homme d'un regard impitoyable. Celui ci frissona, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher.

Il tenta un instant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui parcourait à présent son entrejambe, après qu'il ai eut la bêtise de s'installer dans une telle position, et un rictus déforma ses lèvres fines.

"Mais, je pense qu'il existe une solution, qui pourrait nous satisfaire tout les deux ... "

Il le vit hausser un sourcil, intéressé.

"Vous ne voulez pas que je parle de ce que j'ai vu au Directeur, n'est ce pas ? "

Harry secoua vivement la tête, pour marquer son approbation.

Le sourire de Severus s'élargit.

"Approchez, Mr Potter ... "

Sur ses gardes, le Gryffondor contourna le long bureau de l'homme, pour se retrouver face a lui.

Severus ne bougea pas de son siège, mais décroisa lentement ses jambes. Ses yeux noirs brûlaient d'un désir incontrôlable, que même Harry ne put ignorer.

"Mr Potter, susurra t il en glissant une main caressante sur sa propre érection, vous voir vous masturber m'a moi même fortement ... _perturbé_ ... "

Il vit les beaux yeux du Survivant se poser sur sa main, qui recouvrait la bosse compromettante, la dévoilant au mieux sous les couches de vêtements.

"Je serais ravi que vous régliez mon problème, et moi le vôtre ... Qu'en dites vous ? "

Le garcon tremblait de tout ses membres, les yeux revulsés par la proposition que venait de lui faire le Maitre de Potions.

Mais, l'un comme l'autre, ils savaient qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était, ou ça, ou un petit tour chez le Directeur (sans passer par la case départ, pour aller sur le champ voir les gentils monsieurs en blouse blanche de Ste Mangouste).

"Mr Potter, souffla Severus, à genoux. "

Après une seconde d'hésitation, le jeune homme obéit.

Le Professeur le regarda s'agenouiller lentement face à lui, sa tête se retrouvant soudainement proche de ses jambes.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher, et Harry s'éxecuta.

Les mains chaudes de l'adolescent se posèrent sur ses cuisses et l'homme s'empressa de les saisir pour les poser directement sur l'objet de son désir.

Potter sursauta au contact si vif de ses paumes sur le membre tendu de son Professeur, mais ne les retira pas. Severus, lui, était totalement électrisé par le toucher. Cela répondait à tellement de ses fantasmes les plus secrets.

Il poussa un bref soupir et retira ses mains pour les poser sur les bras de son fauteuil.

Harry était laché, à lui de décider comment agir.

Il voyait l'indécision de son élève. Ses yeux parcouraient rapidement le gonflement de son pantalon, les longues robes du Professeur qui recouvraient encore son corps.

Il se délectait silencieusement de l'expression de jeune homme alors que celui ci réfléchissait à la manière d'agir. Il avait toujours espéré avoir la chance de le voir ainsi.

Harry leva un regard interrogateur vers son enseignant, avant de baisser à nouveau le visage.

Ses mains tremblantes se detachèrent de l'entre jambe tendue pour commencer à défaire, avec beaucoup de maladresse, les nombreux boutons de la robe noire, en commencant un peu au dessus de la ceinture.

Les boutons sautaient difficilement sous ses doigts malhabiles, engourdis par l'appréhension. Mais Severus s'en réjouissait. Plus il attendait, plus la délivrance allait être à la hauteur. Plus elle **devait** être a la hauteur.

Le dernier résistant tomba et Harry écarta les pans de la robe, pour dévoiler les longues jambes de l'homme, recouvertes par un jean noir.

A présent, plus rien ne pouvait camoufler l'excitation de son Professeur.

Il déglutit avec difficulté et défit la ceinture qui ceignait la taille fine. Puis, il retira les diffèrents boutons du pantalon, et tira légèrement dessus.

Il nota vaguement que l'homme ne portait pas de sous vêtements alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur la mince lignée de poils bruns qui disparaissaient dans les profondeurs du jean.

Severus observait le visage figé de son élève, à quelques centimètres à peine de son entrecuisse. Il n'allait jamais tenir, si le morveux ne se décidait pas.

Puis, le jeune homme plongea une main dans le jean et libéra le membre de sa prison.

Le sexe gorgé de sang se dressa face a lui, déjà humide de désir.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il l'entoura de sa main ouverte, la chaleur se répendant immèdiatement sur sa paume.

Le sexe vibra entre ses doigts, comme animé d'une vie propre, alors que le Gryffondor commencait doucement à le caresser.

Du bout des doigts, il toucha le gland humide, ainsi que la goutte de semence qui y perlait déjà, avant de le parcourir sur toute sa longueur.

Il sentit le corps de son Professeur frissoner sous ses attouchements, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer sur cette voie.

Son autre main vint se poser sur les testicules brûlantes pour les masser avec douceur.

L'esprit complètement anéanti par ce qu'il faisait, il nota néanmoins que le sexe, déjà épais, devenait de plus en plus gros à mesure qu'il augmentait le rythme de ses doigts.

Puis, il sentit le pouce de Snape se poser sur sa lèvre infèrieure et la lui caresser amoureusement.

"Potter, ronronna l'ancien Mangemort, voyons si vous savez vous servir de votre bouche ...

"M ... Mais, Professeur ...

"Je n'ai nullement préciser que vous deviez me branler ... Prenez moi dans votre bouche, c'est un ordre. "

Severus vit une grimace de dégoût déformer le visage de son élève, alors qu'il s'envisageait acueillir les importantes proportions du membre entre ses lèvres.

Puis, décidant qu'il était de toute manière perdant, il approcha son visage de l'entrejambe de son enseignant.

A la vue des lèvres roses et humides s'avancer vers son gland, Severus failli jouir au visage du garcon avant même que celui ci n'ai pu le toucher. Mais il parvint à se retenir.

Du bout de sa langue carmin, il toucha la peau sensible et fine de l'extremité de la hampe de l'homme. Puis, il l'entoura entre ses lèvres et la sucota un instant, décontenancé par le goût et la taille, avant de la relâcher et de parcourir la verge sur toute sa longueur avec ses lèvres.

Severus était au Paradis. Et encore, le mot était faible.

Il sentit la langue taquine chatouiller ses bourses, puis remonter et atteindre à nouveau son gland.

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et se laissa aller à toutes ces sensations, profondement enfoncé dans son fauteuil.

Harry, privé de toute pensée cohérente, engloutit en entier le pénis de l'homme dans sa gorge.

Severus, au bord de l'extase, poussa alors un grognement sourd et s'aggripa plus fortement aux bras de son siège.

Le jeune homme attendit un instant, puis remonta le long de la verge, lentement. Il goûta alors à la saveur intime de son Professeur, sa main pétrissant les testicules brûlantes.

Il ne savait que penser. Pourquoi s'adonnait il avec tant de passion à la demande de l'homme ? Pas qu'il ai vraiment eu le choix, mais il savait que l'homme détestait le travail bâclé.

Et dans ce cas la, il n'était sans doute même pas question de faire le puritain, surtout avec ce qu'il avait en ce moment dans la bouche. Trop tard pour reculer.

Il tira un peu plus sur le pantalon pour libérer au maximum le bassin de l'homme, lui arrachant un halètement.

Ses lèvres reprirent possession du membre brûlant et il se mit à le sucer, lentement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une telle chose à un homme. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que sa première fois serait avec Severus Snape.

Il descendit à nouveau sur la base du membre, sentant la toison drue chatouiller son visage. Le sexe semblait être tendu au maximum dans sa bouche prêt à exploser à tout moment.

Le sien était dans un état tout aussi affolant.

Alors qu'il commencait à bouger lentement sur la verge, il sentit le bout de la chaussure de l'homme frôler son entrejambe tendue. Il sursauta légèrement, mais n'osa pas lever les yeux vers lui.

Il attendit un instant que cela se reproduise. Mais rien n'arriva. Il avait du rêver. Il se remit immédiatement à sa tâche.

Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le pied qui se posa carrèment sur la bosse que formait son sexe tendu, pour l'écraser légèrement.

Harry poussa un gémissement de volupté.

Une des mains de Snape plongea dans ses cheveux pour l'inciter à sucer plus fort, alors que l'autre allait caresser sa joue.

"Potter, vous êtes délicieux ... Et bien plus doué que je ne le pensais ... Je me demande sincèrement où, et avec qui, est ce que vous avez appris ca ... "

Etrangement, les compliments de son Professeur, prononcés avec une voix tellement emprunte de lascivité, plurent au jeune homme, qui s'empressa alors de pomper davantage le membre offert. L'homme était tellement avare en éloges, en particulier avec lui.

Qu'il était bon d'avoir l'intouchable Severus Snape en son pouvoir. De le contrôler de cette manière.

Le pied de l'homme accélera également son rythme sur sa verge emprisonnée. Le contact brutale de la chaussure contre cette partie aussi sensible de son corps était a la fois pénible et fantastique.

Il se colla un peu plus à la jambe qui lui amenait tant de plaisir et remua le bassin tout contre celle ci.

Ses lèvres continuaient à courir sur le long membre, sa langue à le caresser.

Les hanches de Snape se mirent également en mouvement contre sa bouche, alors qu'il était sur le point d'atteindre la jouissance.

"Nnh ... Nnh ... Ah ... Harry ! ... "

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas garde à l'appel de son nom dans la bouche de son enseignant. Il était bien trop occupé pour cela.

Le pied de l'homme quitta alors son membre pour se glisser entre ses cuisses et aller s'appuyer sans douceur contre ses fesses. Harry fit un bon de carpe, ce qui le colla un peu plus à la longue jambe responsable de son plaisir, mais également contre l'entrejambe de l'homme.

Il avait le visage plongé dans l'ouverture du pantalon, son nez enfoncé contre le bas ventre parsemé de poils sombres. Et cette situation ne le choquait même plus.

Les deux mains de Snape ne se détachaient plus de la chevelure soyeuse de son élève. Il n'en pouvait plus. Le plaisir était trop intense. Les cris se succédaient dans sa bouche et résonnaient dans la pièce.

Il cambra violement les reins pour s'enfoncer une dernière fois dans la gorge brûlante, et s'y libéra, dans un cri rauque.

Quand il sentit le plaisir de son Professeur se déverser dans sa bouche, Harry ne pensa pas à s'éloigner, lui même subjugé par sa propre éjaculation.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, s'aggripant aux cuisses de l'homme pour ne pas s'écrouler complètement, et obéit sans un mot de protestation quand son bourreau lui ordonna d'une voix suave d'avaler sa semence.

Il revint légèrement à la réalité quand le goût particulier du sperme se répendit dans sa gorge, et il leva des yeux interrogateurs vers son Professeur.

Severus, à l'aide de son pouce, essuya les restes de son plaisir qui restaient sur les lèvres charnues du garcon. Celui ci semblait attendre quelque chose, un ordre.

Severus avait eu ce qu'il voulait, il avait pris son plaisir.

Mais, à présent, cela ne suffisait plus. Il voulait plus. Et il avait le corps de Potter à disposition.

Il attrapa le Survivant par le bras pour le relever et l'installa sur ses genoux, son torse s'appuyant contre le dos tendu.

Sa langue caressa une des oreilles de Harry, alors qu'il déboutonnait à son tour son jean pour plonger sa main dedans.

Le jeune homme poussa un grognement sourd quand il se permit de se glisser egalement dans son boxer et de poser sa main sur son sexe, à présent mou de sa récente éjaculation.

Il eut un rire discret, qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme, au contact mouillé du tissu contre ses doigts. La preuve que le jeune homme avait pris autant de plaisir que lui le fit durcir à nouveau.

Il glissa une main sous la chemise de son élève pour aller lui caresser le torse, et découvrir ainsi la peau douce et tendre de son aimé, qu'il convoitait depuis si longtemps déjà. Il le sentit se crisper contre lui quand il saisit un téton durci entre ses doigts, mais le Gryffondor ne dit rien.

Sa main enfouie dans le pantalon de Harry quitta alors la chaleur moite de ses cuisses pour rejoindre l'autre sur son torse.

A ce moment la, le Survivant émit une faible protestation.

Bien que submergé par le plaisir qui venait de lui eêtre offert, il venait de comprendre où son Professeur voulait en venir. Et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'offrir à cet homme.

Il remua faiblement sur les genoux fermes, mais, affaibli par son récent orgasme, il ne présenta pas grande résistance face au désir de Severus. Celui ci le maintint fermement en place, tout en poursuivant ses caresses.

Harry laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif quand il réalisa complètement ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Snape n'allait pas le laisser partir, ou, au moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas eu ce qu'il désirait.

Et là, ce qu'il convoitait, c'était ses fesses.

Le membre à nouveau vivant de son Professeur qui s'appuyait contre celles ci l'empêchait d'envisager une autre possibilité.

Il commenca à nouveau se débattre, la poigne de l'homme sur son corps se faisant plus puissante, plus imposante. Le souffle chaud de son Professeur frappa le dos de son oreille alors qu'un de ses mamelons était durement malmené par les doigts de l'homme.

"Harry ... Si tu savais comme je t'aime ... Depuis tout ce temps, je ne fais que te désirer ... Sois mien ..."

La subite déclaration de son Professeur honni ne fit qu'augmenter son desir de s'enfuir de cette salle au plus vite. Impossible ! Comment Severus Snape pouvait il ressentir de tendres sentiments a son égard ?

Cela tenait tout simplement de l'inimaginable, tout comme cette situation, à laquelle il voulait mettre fin au plus vite.

Mais il ne parvenait pas à se détacher du corps de l'homme, la force de celui ci le forcant a rester collè a lui.

Ce sexe dur qui pénétrait la chair de ses fesses, ces mains qui harcelaient sa poitrine sensible.

Il sentit des larmes de rage et d'impuissance brûler ses yeux.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas se faire violer ainsi par cet homme.

Puis, d'un coup, les mains se retirèrent.

Les doigts tremblants de l'enseignant se posèrent sur ses joues mouillées.

"Harry, mais ... Pourquoi ?

"Ne me touchez pas ! "

Le cri percant traversa les tympans de Severus alors qu'il écartait rapidement sa main. Ile ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à mordre. Il regarda l'adolescent plonger son visage dans ses paumes pour y pleurer a sa guise, sans avoir à affronter le regard de l'homme.

La vue des larmes, du désespoir de son jeune aimé, brisa le coeur du Maitre de Potions. Il savait qu'il était responsable de cette détresse.

Il entoura la taille du garcon et se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure noire.

Il ressentait la douleur de Harry comme si elle venait de lui etre infligée à lui même. Il réalisait l'étendue des dégâts que son étreinte aurait pu engendrer.

"Harry, pardonne moi ! Je t'aime tellement, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal ! "

Il déposa une multitude de baisers sur la nuque tendue du jeune homme, ses mains toujours aggripées a sa taille fine.

"Je t'aime, Harry, je t'aime !

"Arretez ! Ne dites pas ca ! "

Perplexe, Severus se détacha de la peau douce et se redressa.

Et tomba des nues.

Harry s'était subitement arrêté de pleurer, mais son visage avait pris une splendide couleur vermillon. Des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues, mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Du bout des doigts, Severus essuya les larmes chaudes.

"Harry, que ...

"Silence ! Taisez vous ! "

Trop perturbé, Severus obéit. Puis compris.

Et la Lumière fut.

Un sourire étira lentement ses lèvres, alors qu'il saisissait doucement le menton de son élève, pour faire pivoter son visage vers lui.

Les grands iris émeraudes refusaient de se fixer sur lui, le fuyaient obstinement.

Avec embarras.

Ses larges paumes se posèrent sur les joues de son élève, qui frissona.

Il dévisagea une seconde les lèvres carmins, avant de se pencher dessus pour s'en emparer avec délice.

A Suivre.

Valà la suite donc ．．．Un petit avant-goût (une mise en bouche ? huhuhu) du chapitre qui va suivre ...

J'espère que ca vous a plu en tout cas ! Je remercie d'avance tout ceux qui laisseront une petite review (le petit bouton bleu, en bas, à gauche de la page, les parachutes se trouvent sous les sièges et les paquets de cacahuètes a la réception) pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Ca me fait toujours énormement plaisir d'avoir l'avis de tout le monde sur ... euh ... ca ...

Merci !


	3. Le feu dans le feu

Les Démons de Minuit

**Auteur** : Niea

**Source** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : Inclassable (mais un peu beaucoup passionnement Yaoi), Lemon, OOC.

**Couples** : Gniahaha (manifestation abrutie de l'auteur qui l'est tout autant).

**Disclaimer** : Bon, les personnages de cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Mme JK Rowling, je ne me fais pas de fric dessus, et tout et tout (j'ai l'etrange impression de me répéter à chaque fois, non ?).

**Commentaire** : Bon … Oui, oui, j'ai honte, ce titre est ridicule (la chanson me fait bien marrer, mais, au fond, elle est bien ridicule aussi, avouons le), et la fic ne risque pas de voler bien plus haut. MAIS (il y en a toujours un), il est tard, je suis fatiguée, et, par dessus le marché, j'ai envie d'écrire un lemon … Donc … Je sais, à force, je ne suis plus pardonnable … (mais bon, ca me fait bien rire d'écrire des lemons).

Lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, lemon, bis, fois 2 même.

Reviews

**Artemis** : Merci ! Voila la suite !

**Sandy** : Ah, ici aussi, je creve de chaud, mais c'est peut etre pas pour les meme raisons (et non, c est pas non plus parce que mes petits camarades de classe japonais se mettaient des mains aux fesses pour s'encourager penant les matchs de volley, non, non, non). Merci beaucoup pour ton mail et voila donc la suite ! J'espere que ca te plaira aussi !

**BadAngel666** : Non, non, c'est moi l'obsedee ici ! Hehehe. Quoique, tout le monde doit l'etre un peu, au fond de soi (et ainsi se referme la parole philosophique de la journee). Merci pour ta review !

**Gred** : Ah, merci beaucoup ! (non, je rougis pas, presque pas) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ca rechauffe le coeur ! Je m'etais aussi d'essayer d'ecrire ca (pourquoi est ce que le premier mot qui me vient a l'esprit quand je parle de mes fics, c'est "ca " ?) avec un peu d'humour, mais j'ai plante sur les deux derniers chaps, c est trop lemoneux. Mais bon. J'espere que tu aimeras aussi le 3eme chapitre ! En tout, j ai bien aime ecrire ce slash sur Severus et Harry, a voir si je recommencerais (dit elle avec deja 2 idees pour des fics ...) Merci encore !

**Petite grenouille** : Merci ! Pour les sentiments de Severus, la suite est la !

**Zaika** : Vala la suiiite ! (huhu, Harry aussi est chaud) Merci !

**Crackos** : Pardon pour le jeu de mot, ca m est venu et j ai pas pu m en empecher ... Et merci beaucoup pour la review !

**Jenni944** : Meu si l'est d'accord, c'est juste une tete de cochon (et c est vrai qui pourrait ne pas etre accro ?) Merci !

**Tama** : Ah, tu as le meme surnom qu une fille de ma classe :-) Ce qu'ils vont faire ... Mouahahahaha ! Merci beaucoup !

**Vif d'Or** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Le Grand Mchant Mage Noir** : Ah. Toute mes excuses alors, mais je dois dire que je ne connaissais pas le mot parme. Merci de m'avoir corrige ! C'est vrai que ca me fait plaisir aussi parfois de pas avoir a me manger des kilos de chapitres pour arriver au lemon (et je dis ca, et j ecris toujours des kilos de pages dans mes fics ...). Riry va se laisser faire, sinon ca aurait pas été marrant, et puis, j avais pas envie d'interrompre mon lemon, je m amuse bien (non, il n y a aucun signe de stupidite dans mes paroles, juste de la fatigue). Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ca m a fait super plaisir (et ca m a appris un nouveau mot)

**Hisoka** : Ouaaah, merci beaucoup ! J'espere que la suite sera a la hauteur de ton attente ! (merci aussi de me prouver que je ne suis pas la seule a perdre des litres de salive en lisant certaines fics)

**Bouboutix** : Tiens, une revenante. Et, s il te plait, n'implique pas Kato dans cette affaire, pauvre petite chose innocente (lisez Haru, c est troooop bien !) Draco, il va pas apparaitre dans cette fic (peut etre dans une autre je dis pas), et vala. Petite accro, va. Merci pour ta review, Boubouchi !

**K'ai** : Hoho, c est le suspens, c est plus marrant comme ca. Merci pour ta review !

**Mickealle** : Alors, ca ira tout seul dans ce chap ;-) (et puis j aime bien mettre ca dans mes fics, ca fait classe je trouve)(oui, c est stupide je sais) Merci pour ta review !

**Eiliss** : Merci !

**Chaya** : Heeeeeein, qu il est beau Lucius ? (Draco, ca entre dans le domaine de Bouboutix, ma soeurette) Moi aussi, perso, je le prefere lui, mais Severus aussi a la classe ... Mais bon, Petit Harry soumis a Severus, c est bien a ecrire. Alors que Lucius soumis a Severus c est deja moins credible (et l auteur continue dans son delire, pardon ...) merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Chapitre 3 : Le feu dans le feu**

Il dévisagea une seconde les lèvres carmins, avant de se pencher dessus pour s'en emparer avec délice.

Harry émit un étrange son contre sa bouche, confondant la surprise et l'envie. Cette même envie qu'il avait vu se refléter dans les yeux fuyants du garçon, mêlée à un peu de peur.

Mais cette peur semblait s'être envolée pour le moment, alors que le jeune homme répondait de son mieux aux assauts qu'enduraient ses lèvres sous celles de son enseignant.

Severus s'éloigna une seconde de lui, pour revenir aussitôt a l'assaut et honorer ses joues.

"Harry, je t'aime ... Je t'aime tellement ...

"Fermez la ... "

Les bras du Gryffondor se nouèrent alors timidement autour de sa nuque alors qu'il reprenait ses baisers. Le souffle commenca à lui manquer, mais son désir incontrôlable de garder son jeune compagnon contre lui le faisait se sentir invincible.

Surtout quand Harry répondait avec une telle fougue, une telle passion. Le garcon s'offrait à lui, sans retenue. Ce fut son tour de gémir.

Il le voulait tellement.

Il forca son élève à se lever de ses genoux pour pouvoir se dégager lui même de son fauteuil. Il sentait le goût de sa semence dans la bouche chaude de son futur amant, alors qu'il refusait de laisser ses lèvres lui échapper.

Il plongea ses mains dans la chevelure soyeuse du Survivant pour mieux l'embrasser, forcant sa tête à se renverser. Harry geint à nouveau, et se frotta lascivement contre son Maitre de Potions, qui sentit une nouvelle érection déformer le pantalon du Gryffondor.

Il tituba alors loin de son bureau, vers une porte qui menait à ses appartements personnels, tenant toujours Harry contre lui. Celui ci ne paraissait d'ailleurs pas envisager la possibilité de le laisser s'éloigner de lui, et se gardait fermement collé a son ventre.

Leurs lèvres ne se séparaient que pour reprendre leurs souffles, rompus par le besoin de ressentir l'autre.

Avec des gestes maladroits, le Maitre de Potions poussa la porte en bois et fit un pas en arrière dans le salon, voisin à sa salle de cours, entrainant le Survivant avec lui. La porte se referma derrière eux et Harry poussa de lui même son Professeur vers le milieu de la pièce, ses mains fermement posées sur son torse.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'admirer la pièce et se laissa attirer vers une autre porte, qu'il devinait être celle de la chambre de son hôte. L'homme ne perdait pas son temps en bavardages, et cela lui plaisait.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans la chambre de l'homme, plongée dans l'obscurite. Snape lâcha un instant son amant, pour prendre le temps d'allumer quelques bougies par ci par là. Puis, il se jeta à nouveau sur lui, tout aussi sauvagement. Harry l'accueillit avec un grognement frustré pour son plaisir interrompu.

Le jeune homme, la tête vide de toute pensée cohérente, passa ses bras autour des hanches de son Professeur, pour se coller à lui. Les mains de Severus se posèrent alors sur son visage, l'encadrant tendrement, tandis que les lèvres chaudes se posaient à nouveau sur les siennes.

Le Maitre de Potions sentit d'un coup les paumes chaudes quitter ses reins pour s'appuyer sur son ventre, et le pousser en arrière, la où il savait être son lit. Son lit king size avec son tube de lubrifiant sous un oreiller.

Quand ses mollets butèrent contre le matelas, il ne résista pas et s'y assit. Mais, Harry, un sourire charmant aux lèvres, le poussa davantage, afin de le faire s'étendre complètement, et être en mesure de le chevaucher. Severus faillit en avaler sa langue.

Sans se débarasser de son sourire adorable, le garcon frotta sensuellement son entre jambe gonflée contre celle de son compagnon, toute aussi douloureusement tendue. En le voyant fermer brièvement les yeux, son sourire s'élargit.

"Professeur Snape, grogna t il dans une voix qui n'était qu'un murmure assourdi par l'envie, est ce que vous me désirez ?

"Ou ... Oui ! "

Harry se redressa alors et, s'asseyant sur le bassin brûlant de l'homme, il se lécha les lèvres. Snape frissona violement, mais parvint a se maîtriser. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste, le Survivant était descendu de ses reins et s'éloignait vers le centre de la pièce, abandonnant ses chaussures et chaussettes sur le chemin.

Severus, le souffle haletant, se redressa sur les coudes et observa le garçon, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Celui ci se tenait voluptueusement dehanché, de face, ses bras ballants le long de son corps. D'un geste lent, il retira ses lunettes et les envoya sur la table de chevet, avant de reporter son attention vers son amant.

Severus paraissait déjà au bord de la jouissance.

Le Survivant laissa échapper un ronronnement et, ses dents mordillant sa lèvre infèrieure, il passa sa main sous son tee shirt. Brièvement. Juste le temps de laisser l'homme espérer.

Puis il la retira. Pour la glisser à nouveau, soulever son tee shirt, et dévoiler un peu de sa peau bronzée.

Il était un poil gêné que l'homme ai decidé d'allumer des bougies, mais à présent, il le savait en son pouvoir. Les bougies avaient été allumées dans le but de montrer son corps à l'homme, et elles allaient remplir leur but.

Toujours aussi cambré, Harry éleva son tee shirt à peine au dessus de sa poitrine, pour dévoiler ses tétons bruns et durcis, quand il entendit un gémissement. Un gémissement enroué, désireux.

Il laissa tomber son tee shirt sur le sol, frissonant au moment où un courant d'air l'effleurait, puis porta une de ses mains à sa bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Severus ne l'avait pas laché du regard. Il savait parfaitement que le gamin allait le porter au bout de ses limites, peut être comme petite vengeance pour la scène de tout à l'heure.

Il regarda les doigts fins du garcon pénétrer dans sa bouche, comme son sexe l'avait fait un peu plus tôt, et ses lèvres les sucer, les humidifier, dans un geste tellement équivoque qu'il lachâ un nouveau grognement. Son membre durçi pulsait dans son pantalon, réclamant délivrance.

Les doigts quittèrent la bouche chaude pour se porter sur sa poitrine, et saisirent un téton, entre le pouce et l'index. Lentement, Harry le fit rouler, durcir, le caressa, le tira, tout en s'imaginant que c'était les doigts, la bouche, les dents de Severus qui le touchaient.

"Professeur ... Plus fort ... Plus ... C'est si bon ... J'en veux plus ... Plus ! "

Severus, tout rouge et tout crispé, fixait son élève dans son manège, élève qui avait fermé les paupières pour mieux se représenter la scène. Ses doigts couraient sur sa poitrine avec agilité, alors qu'il renversait la tête en arrière avec un gémissement rauque.

"Ne bougez pas !" lanca t il tout a coup, alors que l'homme faisait mine de se lever pour quitter le lit.

Severus ne protesta même pas et se reallongea sur le lit, toujours aussi fasciné par la scène.

Harry abandonna tout a coup son mamelon pour poser ses mains sur ses hanches, et tirer sur son jean. Le tissu se tendit pour dévoiler davantage la bosse qui le déformait, alors qu'il entreprenait de retirer les boutons. Ceux ci s'ouvrirent sur un boxer noir, encore humide de son récent orgasme.

Il fit glisser le jean sur ses fesses, qui tomba sur ses chevilles, puis l'envoya bouler dans un coin. Son corps musclé brillait de manière iréelle alors que les bougies éclairaient sa peau bronzée.

Il n'ignorait pas l'effet que cette vision devait avoir sur son compagnon, vu la tête salivante qu'il présentait à ce moment là. Il savait son corps attirant, grâce a ses nombreux entrainements de Quidditch, et savait aussi son Professeur non indifférent. L'homme ne se souciait même plus de cacher son désir et gardait ses jambes ecartées, ce qui decouvrait son membre dur à travers son jean.

Harry grogna, puis posa sa main à plat sur son propre sexe. La sensation poisseuse de son plaisir contre sa peau lui donna une raison de plus pour se débarasser de son sous vêtement au plus vite, et il s'avanca vers lui.

Alors que le jeune home marchait vers lui, de son pas souple et gracieux, Severus retint son souffle sans réelement s'en apercevoir. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Ce qu'il attendait, ce qu'il rêvait depuis tellement longtemps, Potter les lui apportaient sur un plateau en or (voire rouge et or, pour l'occasion).

Le jeune homme grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit et jeta un regard brûlant à son amant, prenant bien soin de se déhancher à nouveau, pour mettre en valeur la courbure de ses fesses.

"Professeur ... Déshabillez moi ... "

Severus étant trop choqué, et trop heureux pour réagir, il ne fit pas un geste, et Harry dut alors s'emparer de ses mains moites pour les poser sur l'élastique de son boxer, et lui faire comprendre concrètement ce qu'il voulait. Et Severus comprit.

Il tira tellement fort sur le tissu que celui ci se déchira entre ses doigts.

Harry gloussa et l'aida alors à le débarasser des restes de son sous vêtement déchiqueté, alors que les mains désireuses de Severus couraient déjà sur son corps offert.

Puis, les lèvres rejoirent les mains pour découvrir sa peau, se hisser à nouveau vers son visage. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, tout aussi passioné que les précédents, alors que Snape faisait vibrer le garçon sous ses caresses.

Suivant la trace des mains de son amant, il happa un téton et se mit à le sucer fortement, sous les cris de Harry. Le goût qu'il découvrait alors éetait celui de la passion, de la sueur, et de l'envie. Il avait chaud dans ses vêtements, et il se débarassa rapidement de sa chemise.

Alors qu'il s'attaquait au second téton, l'autre étant déjà trop dur et trop douloureux pour qu'il poursuive ses cajoleries, il sentit les mains de Harry s'attarder sur son torse, par effleurements.

Il avait à peine le temps de les sentir, qu'elles s'effacaient aussitôt.

Il se redressa et captura à nouveau la bouche de son amant, qui profita de ce répit pour déboutonner le jean de Severus. Le tissu fut tiré vers le bas, et Harry se confirma ce qu'il avait remarqué un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, l'homme était nu sous son pantalon.

Tandis que Severus faisait de son mieux pour retirer son jean, à genoux, ce n'était pas forcément évident, Harry suivit des yeux et des doigts la ligne de poils sombres, qui couvraient l'aine de l'homme, puis se dispersaient en une toison noire et drue.

Il observa avec gêne et émerveillement le sexe dressé et rougi qui se présentait à lui, se rappelant difficilement qu'il l'avait tenu dans sa bouche. Il se rapprocha alors du corps chaud de l'homme et se colla à lui, ses mains autour de son cou.

Bien qu'il fut deconcerté une seconde, le Professeur lui rendit son étreinte, enfouissant son visage contre la gorge du garcon. Il sentait leurs deux érections se frotter l'une contre l'autre, lui faisant tourner la tête de plaisir.

Le jeune homme s'accrochait à lui avec tellement de force et de passion que sa vie semblait en dépendre. Et Severus était prêt à donner corps et âme pour lui rendre hommage, et le satisfaire.

Tout doucement, veillant à ne pas le brusquer, Severus le força à s'allonger sur le matelas, et s'étendit sur lui. Il le sentit remuer sous son corps, soudain effrayé par ce poids et toute cette chaleur, et il posa ses mains sur son visage.

"Harry ... Harry ... Regarde moi ... "

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, après que le garçon ait levé vers lui un visage apeuré. La frayeur revenait, il le sentait et le voyait. Il déposa une nuée de baisers sur le visage tendue de son amant, ses mains débutant des caresses expertes sur son torse.

"Harry ... C'est ... ta première fois ? "

Avec un rougissement craquant, le Survivant hôcha la tête, tout en se demandant comment il avait fait pour s'en sortir jusque là sans rougir et sans faire une connerie. Mais l'homme allait être patient et doux, il le savait, bien diffèrent de son comportement lors de ses cours. Il fallait dire que la situation était légèrement diffèrente.

Quand il le sentit calmé, Snape abandonna ses lèvres pour descendre sur sa gorge, et la lécher, la mordiller comme il avait toujour rêvé de le faire. Et Harry gémissait comme il avait toujours rêvé qu'il gémisse.

Le jeune homme se livrait à la caresse de ses doigts avec tellement de désinvolture qu'il ne paraissait même plus effrayé par ce qui allait suivre. Mais tant mieux, ca se passerait mieux s'il etait détendu et confiant, que effrayé et braqué.

Il prit à nouveau un téton dans sa bouche, mais s'en sépara bien vite quand il réalisa que son amant en demandait plus. Il lécha alors toutes les parcelles de peau qui se présentaient a lui, les enflamma, et arrachant des cris passionés a l'adolescent.

Les mains de celui ci etaient plongées dans ses cheveux et cherchaient à le faire descendre vers son bas ventre, mais sans succès. Snape prenait son temps dans la decouverte de ce corps, et il ne comptait nullement précipiter les choses.

Tout d'abord, car il ne voulait pas bousculer le jeune homme dans sa première expèrience avec un homme, même si celui ci le pousser pour, et ensuite, car il souhaitait profiter de ces instants. Il ignorait si cela allait se reproduire, et même si Harry n'allait pas porter plainte pour abus sexuels. Dans ce cas , plus de Potter, plus de Professeur Snape, et bonjour les Détraqueurs. Ne pas penser trop fort aux Détraqueurs, c'est un coup à débander en quatrième vitesse.

Donc, autant en profiter tant qu'il le pouvait. Après ça, il pourrait mourir en paix.

Il arriva sur le nombril et le pénétra avec sa langue. Harry grogna alors que la tête brûlante de son sexe frottait contre la gorge de son amant, et serra ses genoux autour de ses côtes.

Severus se sépara lentement de son nombril, se redressa légèrement et, évitant soigneusement le membre tendu, parti sur les cuisses. Harry poussa un cri de frustration.

Il lécha tendrement le genou, la peau tendre à la plissure du genou, puis s'aventura le long mollet. Il poussa un léger soupir en découvrant la peau presque imberbe, tout comme celle du torse lisse du jeune homme. Son corps lui hurlait de le prendre sur le champ, sans plus attendre, mais il se calma à nouveau.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas et sur le ventre, et prit le gros orteil de son amant dans sa bouche, pour le sucer lubriquement. Comment diable un doigt de pied pouvait-il être aussi sexy ? Le garcon poussa un cri du surprise, son corps secoué d'un sursaut, et il baissa des yeux suppliants sur l'homme.

"Harry ... Tu es tellement beau ...

"S'il vous plaiiit ...

"Quoi ?

"Je vous en prie ...

"Dis le. "

Harry rougit encore un peu plus et détourna les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard brûlant de son amant. Mais quand il sentit celui se remettre a suçoter son pied, il gémit et se cambra.

"S'il vous plaiiiiit ...

"Dis le.

"P ... Prenez le ... dans votre bouche ... "

Severus eut un sourire satisfait et revint à hauteur des hanches de son amant. Le jeune homme était secoué de tremblements et remuait vaguement les reins à l'appel des lèvres de son Professeur.

Snape, indulgent (comme peut l'être un Snape, soyons précis), se pencha sur le sexe rougi et en embrassa la tête, goûtant aux premières gouttes de semence qui s'y étaient déposées. Puis, ses mains posées à plat sur l'intérieur des cuisses frémissantes, il les força à s'écarter davantage, et plongea la tête entre celles ci.

Du bout des lèvres, il embrassa les testicules, les cajola avec sa langue, avant de revenir sur la hampe dressée.

Harry était agité de tremblements incontrôlables alors qu'il voyait le visage, la bouche de son amant, se déplacer autour de son membre, sans pour autant le toucher. Ni faire un seul geste pour sans occuper.

De temps à autre, les lèvres entrouvertes s'en approchaient, mais s'éloignaient aussitôt dès qu'il montrait un signe de soulagement.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Snape le prit en entier dans sa bouche sans crier gare ("GARE!!"... Pardon...).

Harry fut soudainement entouré d'un écrin de chaleur tellement délicieux qu'il poussa un cri sauvage et s'aggripa des deux mains au drap blanc du lit, manquant de l'arracher au passage.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle l'avait prise, la bouche disparut, pour revenir à nouveau et démarrer un brusque mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe.

Harry crut tout bonnement qu'il allait devenir cinglé tant ce qu'il ressentait était merveilleux, à la limite du descriptible avec le peu de vocabulaire que lui laissait son cerveau en ébullition.

La bouche de l'homme, sa gorge, ses lèvres, étaient d'une moiteur étouffante et possessive, tandis que son Professeur se déplacait sur son membre, tantôt d'une lenteur à peine supportable, tantôt à une vitesse trop grande qui n'était pas plus supportable pour autant.

Son pauvre cerveau lui envoya un signal lui indiquant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se libérer, et Snape dut le sentir également car il se redressa et se détacha du membre rougi. Harry crut hurler de frustration, mais se contenta de s'acharner un peu plus sur les draps, le souffle haletant.

Snape l'observa alors, étendu de tout son long sur le lit, et les jambes ecartées sans honte. Tellement beau. Il l'avait laissé sur le bord de la jouissance intentionnellement, afin de pouvoir atteindre la jouissance avec lui. En lui.

Il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, et un poil frustré également, auquel le jeune homme répondit par un regard sombre, et tout aussi frustré.

Le Professeur plongea alors sur son lit et sa main sous son oreiller, pour s'emparer de sa boite de lubrifiant (si, si, c'etait vrai), et revint se positionner face aux cuisses largement ouvertes du garcon, qui se retenait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

Ce fut à son tour de lui jeter un coup d'oeil un peu morne pour lui ordonner de se calmer, et glissa une main entre ses jambes. Cette fois ci, l'adolescent etait parfaitement détendu, et leva lui même les hanches pour lui faciliter l'accès.

Du bout de son pouce, Severus frôla son anus, le vit se tendre quelques secondes, avant d'avancer la tête pour aller le cueillir avec sa langue.

Nouveau gémissement étouffé de Harry, qui avait brusquement plaqué ses deux mains jointes sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

Le jeune garcon sentait avec volupté la langue, tantôt taquine, tantôt débordante de luxure, s'acheminer sur sa peau sensible, encore vierge de ce genre de caresses. Les mains de Snape, encore pures de lubrifiants, étaient posées sur ses reins, et les massaient avec douceur.

Tout en Snape n'etait que douceur et attention.

Amour, même, s'il en croyait les paroles prononcées plus tôt par l'homme.

Quand il commença à remuer les hanches contre la bouche du Maitre de Potions, celui ci se retira à nouveau, pour s'emparer cette fois ci du pot. Il enduit rapidement ses doigts de la crème poisseuse et grasse, et avanca sa main entre ses fesses.

Ses yeux se portèrent a nouveau vers ceux de son jeune amant, qui lui adressa un sourire confiant, débordant de désir.

Son index frôla doucement son entrée, puis s'y glissa. Harry couina, mais ne tenta pas de se dérober.

Doucement, le doigt se fraya un passage au travers de ses muscles serrés et tendus, s'arrêtant quand celui ci montrait le moindre signe d'inconfort. Puis, il s'arrêta, et commenca à le prendre. D'abord doucement, puis plus franchement, plus activement.

Harry n'en finissait plus de crier, cette fois ci, les yeux clos sous la volupté nouvelle qu'il ressentait. Le doigt de Snape était divin. Tout bonnement divin. Et tout plein d'expérience, ce qui n'était pas à refuser.

Puis, un second le rejoint dans sa course, et Harry commenca a l'accompagner par des mouvements de hanches amples, souples.

Snape, de son côté, était fasciné par l'image même de la débauche que lui offrait le garcon, qu'il failli une nouvelle fois jouir avant le bon moment. Harry lui criait, le supplier à présent de le prendre sur le champ, et il était bien tenté de le faire.

Après tout, le gamin semblait plutôt bien supporter le traitement, la pénétration allait peut être s'avérer un peu douloureuse sur le coup , mais le plaisir prendrait vite la place.

Il retira ses doigts, grognement du Gryffondor, puis entreprit de lubrifier son sexe tendu, sur toute sa longueur, pour être sur de le heurter le moins possible.

Puis, il se présenta devant son entrée vierge, dégoulinant de sueur et tremblant d'excitation. Et Harry était dans le même état que lui, nouant fébrilement ses doigts à ceux de l'homme accrochés à ses cuisses pour les tenir levées.

Il croisa à nouveau les grands verts de son élève, qui n'étaient à présent que plaisir et envie.

"Professeur, bafouilla le garcon, d ... dites le moi ... encore ... "

Severus se pencha doucement sur lui et s'appropria ses lèvres une seconde, a peine.

"Je t'aime, Harry. "

Puis, se concentrant sur sa tâche, il guida son sexe brûlant sur l'anus du jeune homme, et le pénétra.

Harry cria de douleur, et ses doigts griffèrent, arrachèrent la peau des poignets de son Professeur, qu'il tenait toujours serré. Puis il se détentit a nouveau, quelques larmes aux coins des paupières.

Severus, après avoir attendu qu'il ne s'habitue à la pénétration, commença à bouger, subjugè par l'étroit fourreau de chaleur dans lequel il venait d'entrer.

Il était conscient que Harry devait encore souffrir, qu'il aurait dû patienter encore un peu, mais il ne pouvait pas. Pas davantage.

Ses coups de hanches se firent amples et réguliers, et Harry se mit a nouveau à hurler sous lui, mais de volupté.

Toute douleur avait disparu, ou alors elle se mêlait tellement bien à la jouissance qu'il ressentait qu'il en prenait à peine conscience. Cette souffrance faisait tout simplement parti du plaisir, et il répondit bien vite aux puissants coups de butoir.

La tête de Severus était toute vide, ou toute remplie de trop de chose pour qu'il réussisse à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il faisait. Au diable Dumbledore, Poudlard, son métier, les Potions, Voldemort et tout le tintouin, il était là, avec Potter, et il était bien. Il débordait de bonheur.

"Uhn ... Uhn ... P ... Plus fort ! "

Et le morveux aussi, alors, à quoi bon se soucier du reste ? Il aurait peut être un peu de temps après tout ça pour y penser, avant que le fourgon magique venu tout droit d'Azakaban ne vienne le chercher. Et encore, s'il en avait le courage. Et surtout l'envie.

Ses hanches frappaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, sur les fesses dodues de Potter, et celui ci les accueillait avec des cris de plaisir, eux même de plus en plus forts et rapprochés.

D'une main, Severus maintenait les reins de son élève en place, et de l'autre, il le masturbait énergiquement, la main de Harry s'étant mêlée à la sienne dans ce travail.

Il rejeta alors le visage en arrière, les paupieres closes, son cerveau se fit à nouveau tout vide (ou tout plein de blanc) et il jouit profondèment dans la corps de son élève, qui faisait de même de son côté.

Puis, il s'affala sur le corps étendu et l'écrasa, à bout de souffle et de force. Les bras de Harry vinrent tout de suite se nouer autour de ses côtes alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient a nouveau.

Severus les dégusta avec paresse, tout en goûtant encore un peu à la chaleur de l'intimité du garcon, dans laquelle il etait toujours enfoncé.

L'intimité meurtrie.

Il se redressa brusquement, sous le regard étonné et épuisé de Harry, puis se retira aussi précautionnesement qu'il le put, pour tenter de ne pas le blesser davantage. Un filet de sang s'échappa en même temps que son sexe, et il ne put retenir un grognement d'inquiètude.

Les doigts chauds et tremblants de Harry vinrent se poser sur sa joue et il se tourna vers lui.

"Rallongez vous sur moi ... C'était bon ... "

Severus obéit, mais lui lanca tout de même un regard soucieux.

"Ca va ? "

Il passa sa main sur le visage du garçon, qui lui adressa un hochement de tête paresseux. Un sourire doux vint renforcer sa réponse. Puis, il força l'ancien Mangemort à s'allonger à nouveau sur lui.

Severus ne protesta pas et se cala contre le corps chaud et poisseux de sueur, qui s'embriqua parfaitement contre le sien. La respiration de Harry se faisait déjà plus lente, plus regulière, et les battements de son coeur prenait la même voie.

Le sien gardait un rythme toujours aussi affolé, encore débordant de son orgasme et du bien être qu'il éprouvait à être dans les bras de son amant. De son aimé.

Un sourire de béatitude, très bête, s'afficha alors sur son visage, et il se mit à caresser gagateusement les cheveux soyeux du garcon, tout en grognant d'une satisfaction profonde. Tout contre lui, Harry ronronnait presque.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence complet, sans aucun bruit autre que leurs respirations, puis Severus devina que le gamin etait complètement calmé. Il se redressa et l'embrassa, sur les lèvres, sur les joues, sur le nez. Le Survivant gardait les paupieres fermées et attendait la prochaine caresse avec patience, ses mains effleurant la nuque tendue de son amant.

"Harry ... "

Snape plongea alors sa tête contre le cou fragile et y enfouit son visage, enserrant le corps fin dans ses bras. Il ne voulait plus le laisser partir, le laisser sortir de cette chambre pour que d'autres le voient à nouveau.

A présent, il lui appartenait entièrement, et il allait le garder jalousement et férocement a l'abri des autres. Sur le moment, si Harry le lui avait demandé, il serait parti égorger Lord Voldemort avec un coupe papier sans se poser de question.

Le jeune homme remua legerement, puis appuya ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant, comme pour le retenir de se relever.

"Professeur ... Je suppose qu'il est inutile pour moi de vous demander pourquoi ...

"En effet, je ne répondrais pas.

"Je m'en doutais. "

Harry replongea dans ses réflexions et garda le silence pendant quelques instants.

"Et ... Je peux vous demander ... S'il y aura ... d'autre fois ? ...

" ... Uniquement si vous le désirez, Mr Potter, je ne veux pas vous forcer en quoi que ce soit. "

Harry omis alors de lui rappeler son précédent marché concernant ses activités noctures et externes à son dortoir qui lui avaient valu cette petite partie de sport et soupira. Puis il remua à nouveau.

"Dites, la prochaine fois, je pourrais être au dessus ? Pas que ce soit désagréable, mais ça fait un peu mal, tout de même ...

"N'espérez même pas. "

Harry poussa un petit gloussement et ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir quand il sentit la bouche de Snape sur la sienne. Un sourire ravi étira ses lèvres.

"Potter, je peux vous demander à mon tour pourquoi est ce que vous vous masturbiez devant la porte de ma salle de Potions ?

"Je préfèrais quand vous m'appeliez Harry, c'était plus intime ...

"Dans ce cas la, Harry, qu'est ce que tu...

"J'attendais que tu viennes me rejoindre.

" ... Pardon ?

"J'avais envie de voir ta réaction ... Juste comme ca ...

"Petit crétin.

"Et j'en avais envie aussi ... C'est vachement flippant, les cachots comme ambiance, un peu comme se branler, ou s'envoyer en l'air dans un cimetière.

"Tu as déjà fait l'amour dans un cimetière ?

"Non, grimaça alors le jeune homme, c'est trop glauque, je préfère tes cachots ... Et puis, les rencontres sont plus intéressantes ...

"Ca aurait pu être Rusard.

"Dans ce cas la, je me serais immédiatement jeté dans le lac pour aller rendre visite au poulpe. "

Ce fut au tour de Snape de rigoler, doucement, et de frotter son visage contre celui de son amant.

"Mais, franchement, murmura alors le Survivant d'une voix presque timide, je pourrais revenir ?

"Bien sur, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ...

"Vraiment vraiment ?

"Vraiment vraiment. Et si tu me le fais répéter encore une fois, je sens que je vais perdre mon sang froid. "

Voyant son jeune amant ouvrir les lèvres pour recommencer, il bloqua ses paroles dans sa gorge d'un baiser brûlant, cherchant sa langue à l'aide de la sienne. Harry répondit de son mieux, un peu epuisé par leurs précédents ébats mais tout de même prêt pour un second round.

Prêt à s'offrir à lui, une nouvelle fois, et encore une, et encore une, s'il le demandait.

Pourquoi pas, après tout. Le plaisir qu'il s'était offert ce soir dépassait tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque là, et il n'allait pas s'en priver encore, ce serait trop con.

Son petit mensonge lui pesait un peu sur le coeur, mais il se dit qu'il valait mieux cela plutôt que la verité sur sa veritable présence en ces lieux, en cette heure tardive. La réalite, il allait l'enfouir au fond de son coeur, et l'oublier.

Son amant paraissait plus que sincère sur ses sentiments, et il se disait qu'il arriverait peut être, sans doute, à y répondre un jour. Cela prendrait probablement quelques temps, mais les fougeuses étreintes dans le lit moelleux et accueillant de son enseignant allaient y aider.

Il se sentait déjà à l'aise dans ses bras, contre sa bouche vorace. Il voyait Severus Snape sous un autre jour et cet aspect de sa personnalité faisait chavirer son coeur. Il voulait tenter le coup, et essayer de connaître, et de découvrir l'homme.

Peut être que ca pourrait marcher.

Il s'abandonna dans l'ardeur de ses bras, tandis que la voix vibrante de Severus l'embrasait en lui murmurant tout son amour au creux de l'oreille.

Au creux béant de son coeur.

**Fin** (?)

Sports Taikai Otsukareeeeeeeeee ! (l'auteur pousse un soupir exténué)

Alors, c'est toute meurtrie, toute pleine de courbatures et toute crevouillée que j'ai écrit ce chapitre, donc je sais pas trop ce qu'il vaut ... J'aimerais grandement votre avis, ainsi que j'aimerais savoir si vous désirez une suite. Ou si vous préférez que je plie bagages pour m'exiler au fin fond du Zimbabue. Et sans pc.(shblarf, un moustique en moins sur les terres japonaises) Donc voilà. Si vous voulez, une suite, je ne cracherais point sur quelques idées, mon cerveau overdosé de riz et de ocha a quelques trucs, mais pas très fameux. Alors si une gentille personne a quelque chose à proposer ... Marchi !

Pour continuer, un très grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu cette fic, ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que des gens passaient voir sur mon adresse ! Ca m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup motivé pour écrire le plus vite possible (personne ne ricane, s'il vous plait) , entre mes journées pleines de japonais, de riz (non je ne fais pas de fixation la dessus), vides de nutella (sur ça non plus) et pleines pleines pleines de ... Yaoi ! Hohohoho ! Braf …Oui, je ne fais rien d'intelligent de mes journées, mais bon, la France et ses petits habitants commencent à me manquer, faut être indulgent (retour, moins d'un mois ...). Et en plus, là, j'ai mal partout et j'ai le coude tout dechiqueté parce que j'ai joué au foot (si, si, vous marrez pas) sous un soleil crevant. Bon, tout le monde s'en fout, mais c'est pas grave. Ce sera pas la première fois qu'on me dira que je parle pour rien dire ...

Bref, je vais donc fermer ce grand monologue (après le peu de paroles dans ce chapitre, je papote ici, je devrais avoir honte) et vais encore une fois remercier très très fort tout le monde ! Je vous aiiiiiiimeuuuuuh !

Niea.


End file.
